


Un lit pour trois

by Voirloup



Series: 1+1+1=5 (ZoSaNa) [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/M, First Sleep Together, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Post-Time Skip, Trouple
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: A et B (et C) dorment ensemble pour la première fois.
Relationships: Nami/Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: 1+1+1=5 (ZoSaNa) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866190
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9





	Un lit pour trois

Ils n’avaient jamais réellement dormi ensemble. 

Enfin disons qu’ils n’avaient pas réellement eu l’occasion. La première raison était que dernièrement ils allaient rarement à quai, ce qui signifiait pas d’arrêt dans un hôtel quelconque, ou que quand ils pouvaient faire enfin une halte sur une île, le Log Pose n’avait pas besoin d’énormément de temps pour se recharger, ce qui faisait que Luffy ordonnait de retourner en mer presque immédiatement. 

La deuxième était que leur relation était toujours plus ou moins cachée. Bien sûr, les plus observateurs du Sunny devaient avoir remarqué que leurs trois camarades étaient un peu plus proches, plus tactiles qu’avant. Ce n’était pas qu’ils avaient pas envie de dire à leurs compagnons d'équipage bien sûr, c’était plus le temps d’arriver à un équilibre. Et à trois ça prenait un peu plus de temps. 

La troisième était que, comme là, ils finissaient par se voir quand Zoro ou Nami était de garde. C’était le plus simple pour passer un peu de temps tranquille, que ce soit simplement pour avoir un moment calme qu’un moment un peu plus… mouvementé. 

Du coup, en général, ils dormaient très peu ces soirs là voire ne dormaient pas ou une à deux d’entre eux dormaient pendant que celui de garde faisait son job. 

Pas des plus romantiques vous en conviendrez. 

Ils forçaient généralement le blond à dormir. Ce n’était pas pour rien qu’il n’était pas dans la roue des tours de gardes, il était généralement un des derniers levés et presque toujours un des premiers réveillés du à son rôle sur le navire. Et ce depuis ses premiers jours sur le Merry. 

Mais même en le forçant à dormir, forcer signifiant que Zoro le mettait dans ses bras tel une peluche humaine sous les rires de Nami, le cuistot n’était pas très prompt à s’endormir, ou pas assez longtemps pour que ce soit très réparateur. 

Bien sûr, l’équipage entier avait fini par apprendre leur relation. Luffy n’était pas très doué pour mentir ni pour cacher la vérité très longtemps, il ne l’avait jamais été. 

Personne ne parut très surpris et l’annonce sembla banale, comme si quelqu’un avait déclaré qu’Usopp avait fait pousser une de ses plantes de combats par inadvertance sur la pelouse du Sunny. 

Et bien sûr, Franky s’était mis en tête de leur faire une chambre pour qu’ils puissent se retrouver. 

Après, Nami n’était pas contre l’idée. Le sol de nid de pie ou les comptoirs de la cuisine n’étaient pas le meilleur endroit où avoir des relations sexuelles. Son dos remercierait jamais assez les mains de ses amants qui acceptaient de la masser à la moindre douleur. 

Elle regardait donc la chambre fraîchement finie, dont le cyborg lui avait donné la clé avec un sourire un peu trop lubrique à son goût. C’était simple, pas très grand en vu de la taille imposante du lit mais suffisant pour avoir des armoires pour chacun d’entre eux. Une porte semblait mener vers une petite salle de bain privée, ce qui n’était pas une mauvaise idée.

Les lingettes c’étaient pratique mais clairement pas le mieux pour se sentir propre. 

La rousse se demandait ce que ça ferait de dormir véritablement avec ses deux compagnons. Au début, ça ne devait qu’être une chasse à l’homme, elle et Zoro s’étaient bien entendu sur le fait qu’aucun des deux ne voulait réellement de relation mais Sanji avait peu à peu bien changé leurs idées de bases.

Elle s’était mise à vouloir une relation à eux trois. Une vraie. Qui marche malgré le fait d’être pirate, malgré leurs caractères différents et explosifs entre eux. 

Cette chambre était le résultat de cette envie, envie partagée entre elle et ses deux amants. 

Ils allaient passer leur première vraie nuit ensemble. Elle en sourit.  
.

Sanji regarda le bleu avec son sourcil haussé. Ce genre de regard trop fier n’était pas réellement pour lui plaire, surtout quand la dernière chose sur laquelle il travaillait été sa chambre à ses partenaires et lui. 

Il avait confiance en Franky, ce n’était pas le problème. Il savait juste sentir quand un truc n’allait pas forcément lui plaire. Venant de son compagnon d’équipage, c’était toujours pile ou face. Il pouvait autant lui faire la plus magnifique des cuisines que la plus grosse des ignominies. Il fallait savoir jongler entre le merveilleux et le grotesque. 

Il avait l’habitude maintenant. 

Visiblement, Franky avait donné une clé à chacun d’entre eux, pour être sûr que personne ne se retrouve comme un con à ne pas pouvoir ouvrir la porte. Il avait même mené Zoro jusqu’à celle-ci pour qu’il commence à se familiariser avec le chemin. Sachant qu’il faudrait un moment pour son petit-ami de s’y faire, il se dit que ce n’était pas une si mauvaise chose. 

Il finirait bien, lui aussi, par y faire un tour avant la tombée de la nuit. Et au pire, il découvrirait au moment du couché, pas comme si cela le gênait réellement. Zoro et Nami devaient se charger tous deux du déménagement de leurs affaires à eux trois, vu qu’ils venaient d’arriver sur une nouvelle île et qu’il devait se charger du ravitaillement.   
.

Le repas se passa rapidement, pour la simple raison que Luffy avait décidé qu’il irait visiter l’île vierge le plus rapidement possible et la plupart des StrawHat avaient décidé de suivre l’idée. Zoro était presque sûr que certains faisaient plus ça pour qu’ils se retrouvent tous les trois seuls mais il n’allait pas s’en plaindre. Vraiment pas. 

Il avait vraiment besoin d’un moment calme pour savoir s’il voulait vraiment se lancer là-dedans. Il avait pris la révélation qu’il était, réellement, dans une relation de couple, ou trouple comme vous voulez, quand Franky l’avait amené à la chambre puis donné la clé. 

Ca avait été pire quand Nami été venue le chercher pour l’aider à faire leur chambre et à bouger leurs affaires pendant que le cuistot était de sortie avec Robin et certains gars pour faire des provisions. 

Est-ce qu’il voulait vraiment se lancer dans une relation ? Surtout dans un truc aussi bancale qu’eux trois ? Oui parce que, de son point de vue et même si Sanji les électrisait comme pas possible à une simple intonation, ça ne voulait pas dire que c’était tout beau et tout parfait. 

Ils avaient chacun leurs propres défauts, dieu ils en avaient tous, et les relations à deux personnes étaient déjà vachement compliquées comme ça. Alors une à trois ? A quoi est-ce qu’ils pouvaient bien penser ?

Le pire, c’était que ses deux amants avaient l’air d’être totalement pour ça. Même Nami, qui ne voulait pas d’une relation à la base, simplement du bon temps, parce qu’une relation n’était pas une bonne idée sur un bateau pirate. Ce n’était pas une bonne idée pour des personnes recherchées. Encore moins maintenant qu’ils étaient si près du but. Si près du OnePiece.

C’était la pire idée du monde non ? 

Bon. Il était pas contre le challenge que ça engendrait bien sûr, c’était un défi comme un autre à ce niveau là d’arriver à tenir une relation plus ou moins équilibrée et saine tout en devenant l’équipage du Roi des Pirates. Mais était-ce une si bonne idée d’essayer ? Ils avaient des rêves bien différents, des besoins différents. 

Ok sur le Sunny ça marchait, ils étaient sur le même bateau. Mais une fois que chacun voudrait continuer ses propres rêves, ils feraient comment ? Parce que il voulait bien rester sur le navire restaurant du cook mais Nami avait toujours sa carte à faire. Puis il allait pas se battre dans un restau’ si des gamins venaient lui chercher son titre, si ?

Son œil regarda vaguement ses deux compagnons faisant la vaisselle et discutant en souriant. Il était bien avec ces deux-là. Il pouvait pas le nier. Puis c’était clairement les meilleures baises de sa vie. 

Puis merde, depuis quand il se prenait la tête autant hein ? Ils verraient ça quand l’équipage se dissoudrait, si ça arrivait.   
.

Ok, la chambre était assez cool. Il avait mal jugé l’esprit fou de Franky cette fois. 

Mais bon, il avait l’habitude de jongler entre les idées folles du bleu donc ça allait. 

Nami prit possession du lit comme si ce dernier était sien depuis maintenant un long moment. Pourtant la pièce sentait toujours le neuf. Heureusement que le hublot faisait un peu d’air parce qu’il n’aurait pas supporté. 

Zoro et lui se dirigèrent vers leurs armoires pour se changer, ou foutre ses fringues au sale vu que son amant ne dormait qu’en caleçon, comparé à lui qui préféré être libre dans un pantalon de pyjama. Ils pouvaient entendre Nami faire de même de son côté, elle qui se fichait bien de comment elle dormait tant qu’elle y arrivait. 

« Qui va où ? » demanda-t-elle d’un coup, surprenant les deux hommes. 

Bah oui tient. Ils allaient dormir comment ? Parce que jusque là, ils n’avaient jamais testé à trois personnes.

« Euh... » très éloquent Sanji. 

Il vit le vert lever les yeux au ciel avant de tout simplement s’allonger du côté droit du lit. Dans le plus grand flegme possible. Il roula des yeux à cela. Bien sûr le marimo s’en foutait littéralement. Mais c’était peut-être la meilleure chose à faire. 

« Milady, après vous. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel à son tour pour aller rapidement se glisser dans les draps près du vert. Et il la suivit, prenant place derrière elle.

Ils discutèrent un bon moment de la chambre, du fait que c’était étrange de se retrouver là, d’avoir un lieu à eux, défini pour eux. Juste pour eux. D’être devant le fait accompli qu’ils étaient quelque chose. Zoro fut rassuré de voir que ses partenaires se posaient également des questions, même s’ils allaient un peu moins loin que lui et qu’ils semblaient prendre ça assez facilement. 

Mais avec le temps, il savait qu’il aurait la même vision qu’eux. Il le savait au sourire de Sanji caché dans son coussin et aux rires de Nami contre son torse. 

Ils s’endormirent facilement une fois la lumière éteinte.

**Author's Note:**

> On remercie LunaQueen pour la correction o/


End file.
